


Just close your eyes

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron helps him relax a bit, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Robert is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "He talked about the poisoning as well.”“You what?”“Yeah, he told me how he left us there to die.” - answered Robert with a shaking voice. - “He said she saw us... me and Liv in here...me on the couch.... “inconveniently breathing.” as he put it.”Or...Missing scene.This is what happened after Robert got home after Monday's episode, and told Aaron all about his visit to Lachlan.





	Just close your eyes

“Are you feeling any better?” - asked Aaron as he came down the stairs. He tended to Seb coz Robert wasn't exactly in the right state after he got home. He told Aaron everything. About visiting Lachlan, him toying with Robert, then eventually telling him where Rebecca was. And then that he got there only to find the room empty with bloodstains on the duvet. He was a mess. After that, he just sat on the sofa staring into thin air. Saying things like, how he could've done something. Basically blaming himself. Then he started talking about Seb. Aaron tried to comfort him, but it was short lived when Seb started crying upstairs. So he left Robert, and 20 minutes later when he returned, Robert was in the same position, exactly where Aaron left him.

“We should go and have some fresh air.” - he suggested from behind the couch. His hands were firmly on Robert's shoulders as he massaged them gently. - “It would do you both good.” - Robert turned his head to have a look at Aaron. He looked absolutely shattered.

“Seb okay?” - he asked quietly.

“He's moody. I'm not saying it has anything to do with this, but maybe...he's picking on our moods.”

“You mean mine.” - he sighed.

“Look Robert I understand. You know I do. It's just, we're gonna be there for him no matter what. I know it's not the same but, I'm gonna do everything so that he doesn't have to miss anything in his life.” - he said hands still on Robert.

“I know. You are amazing.” - he smiled softly as he placed his hand on Aaron's.

“So? How about that walk?” - he tried again

“Maybe later. Is he asleep?”

“I hope so.” - sighed Aaron as he sat down next to Robert. His hand was on Robert's thigh in no time, rubbing it.

“He's really picking on my mood isn't he?” - asked Robert with a broken smile - “I don't want him to be upset.”

“Hey.” - said Aaron as he got his arm around him. - “It's normal anyway. I bet he would do the same without all this going on.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He's your son, he loves the drama either way.” - he answered pulling Robert to his chest, letting him cuddle up to him. - “You should try and sleep if you don't wanna go out.”

“I can't. I keep seeing that place. Or Lachlan's face...enjoying every minute he spent torturing me. He talked about the poisoning as well.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, he told me how he left us there to die.” - answered Robert with a shaking voice. - “He said she saw us... me and Liv in here...me on the couch.... _“inconveniently breathing.”_ as he put it.”

“What...Rebecca's been here?”

“Yeah. Then she wanted to call an ambulance but....”

“...He made her shut up.”

“And then he left us.....knowing that we're gonna die if....”

“But you didn't Robert! I came home.”

“Thank god for that. If you didn't....Seb might be without a mum and a dad as well.”

“That won't happen! You listen to me alright! I won't let that happen!” - he said holding him tight.

“What am I gonna tell Seb when he's older?” - he asked whispering.

“We don't have to think about that. Not right now.”

“But I can't stop!”

“Then try!” - he said looking down at him - “You cannot lend yourself in hospital again Robert. How's that good for Seb... or me?”

“I know.”

“I'm here alright. Talk to me. We'll figure it out together. But we don't have to find all the answers now. We have some time. At least another year before he really starts with the questions.”

“I know, you're right....I'm just.....”

“It's okay. Why don't you have a lie down. Just for a few minutes.”

“I don't want to go upstairs I know I just couldn't sleep.”

“And what if you stay here? With me.”

“You'd do that?”

“Of course you muppet.” - he smiled - “Now get comfy and close your eyes.”

“I love you.” - said Robert as he stroked Aaron's arms for a second before he closed his eyes.

“Love you too.”

 

 


End file.
